


Golden Warm

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could, Wash would buy Zoe jewels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Warm

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "amber"

If Wash was a man who didn’t live on a rust-bucket spaceship, who ever made more money than just barely enough, he’d buy his Zoe jewels.

Not cold diamonds or hard rubies, but warm, golden _amber_. Of all the precious stones, amber felt the most alive— if he remembered his lessons, it had once been tree sap, soaking up the sunshine before becoming a beautiful gem.

He’d buy them for Zoe, strings of beads, dangling from earrings and set in circlets, cover her in them and make her skin glow golden.

Until then, he’ll take her just as she is.

THE END


End file.
